1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color sampling method and a touch control device thereof, and more particularly, a color sampling method and a touch control device utilizing the color sampling method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain camera applications installed on a mobile electronic device, an amount of pixels on a to-be-fetched digital photo is sampled under the assumption that negligible noise is introduced when fetching the picture.
However, as a matter of fact, significant noises can be easily introduced from image sensors disposed on the mobile electronic device while taking the digital photo, especially under a lowlight condition and/or a high ISO condition, and it may cause wrong or unreal colors of the real scene fetched on the digital photo. Even if under a moderate lightening condition and/or a low ISO condition that the noises may be slightly reduced, pixel sampling is getting difficult and complicated while taking the digital photo using the camera application on the mobile electronic device.